Percy Jackson, Flames in the Night
by jackpearl12
Summary: Here I am last day at Yankee academy last day with my best friend Grover, we are just getting of the hell-hound bus when I get the felling we are being followed I turn around and my eyes set on to purple colored eyes looking at mine, as I look closer I also a Fire type of orange around the pupil, I am looking deep into her eyes and she is looking deep into mine... Read for more
1. Surprised or what

**Percy Jackson, Flames in the Night.**

_**Hello my name is jack this is my first fan fiction book I have read loads and loads of books on here an got hopefully enough inspiration from the books I read but 1 of the few I enjoyed reading which had a completely different approach to Percy Jackson stories is The Flames of the Sea and that helped with the name for this book but with out further ado please review flame if you must to help me improve but if you just flame I will ignore thank you, jack.**_

_**Chapter 1 – Surprised or What**_

_**Percy's POV**_

Here I am last day at Yankee academy last day with my best friend Grover, we are just getting of the hellhound bus when I get the felling we are being followed I turn around and my eyes set on to purple coloured eyes looking at mine, as I look closer I also a Fire type of orange around the pupil, I am looking deep into her eyes and she is looking deep into mine. I feel my breathing stop at how beautiful she is her hair a dark brown flowing in the wind; the shadows seem to cling to her as she moved we stood looking at each other for a minute till Grover knocks me out of it. "Hey. Perc you in there man, what you looking at."Grover said.

I look at him and look back and she's gone I look back at Grover and say. "Nothing man just something caught my eye, it's gone now." I said my voice unsure but Grover dropped it and asked if he could walk me home I said yeah and he said to wait while he went toilet as soon as he went in I started walking called a cab and took it home.

_**Nobody's POV**_

A girl of 12 is following the boy in the taxi running at in human speeds keeping up with it on the tops of the rooftops jumping from on e to the next doing this until the taxi comes to a half she thinks the boy was being stupid tricking his friend but can't help but feel drawn to the boy he exits the cab and goes into the apartment she sees him going into one and hops on to the fire exit outside a bed room she sees the boy talk to the fat drunk having a go at each other the boy pulls money out of his pocket and chucks onto the table.

Then walks in to the room with the fire exit is she sees her eyes catch his and she ducks and he runs to the window but she's gone hidden in the shadows she's sees the boys mother come in give him a hug he looks at her with excitement written in his eyes the girl can't here them but the look from the boys face there going somewhere special.

_**Angel's POV**_

I follow them they go out the door and get into a car and the boy talks to the snotty fat man and when the man turns his back he did a curse symbol and pushes it so it outwards the door slams in the back of the man sending him tumbling the boy didn't even realize what he did by the look on his face she guessed he thought it was the wind his mother doesn't notice and then they speed off driving to there destination.

_Time skip at monarch beach_

The boy and mother are outside by the look on the mothers and boys face he is asking about his farther and then it thunders signalling a monster I look about and see it in the eye of lightning the Minotaur, Great just Great I think sarcastically I see the Satyr Grover running to the door well trotting and knocks getting the attention so I think it's time I step in here.

"Percy we got to go right now" Grover Said I stand next to him and Percy notices me and jumps back a bit and I let out a small giggle Grover goes "Angel oh thank goodness thought that it wa... wait did you just giggle" he asks disbelief evident in his voice I just go Nope popping the "P" and the Percy boy is just staring at me mouth open I simply raise an eyebrow and go " you going to stare seaweed brain or are you going to come with us." He gets his mother and they get in the car I get in the back next to Percy, he still is looking at me. I simply raise an eyebrow and he blushes and looks the other way. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Grover looks back mouth open and looks at me with disbelief and then turns around not sure if he heard me or not actually do it.

_**Nobody's POV**_

_Time skip _

after we spin out of control and start running up the hill I and Percy got Grover arm each carrying him up the hill while he moans about food suddenly I felt the wait on me all of a sudden as Percy runs up to the Minotaur charges him as well and a last second jumps to the up using him as a spring board he fly's though the air lands on the ground with a role and turns around jumps onto the Minotaur back and pulls with all his strength and a SNAP echo's through the air of the night he falls of still holding the horn the Minotaur turns back and gets stabbed in the chest with his horn and then comes to us before collapsing and Angel saying Good job Seaweed brain.

_Time skip Infirmary_

The boy stirs in his sleep I step out of the shadows and sit next to him I look down at him and start giving him some nectar and goes are you real she just giggles and says yes and starts to stroke his hair as he falls back unconscious.

_**Hope you enjoyed please review and keep flames down but if your flames will help ill read thank you and send me messages or ideas for story This is going to be a Pergle by the way if you didn't guess that but anyway thanks for reading jack.**__  
_


	2. This is just the beginning

_**Hey guys I am back and this is chapter 2 hope you enjoy please review and pm with more ideas and suggestions thank you jack.**_

_**Chapter 2 – This Is Just the Beginning**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I woke up in a bed and had a look around at my surroundings there is a girl there the girl I keep seeing she notices that I am awake she takes me outside and says that we need to go to the big house. We walk I ask her name she says Angel I say she looks like one by accident she blushes looks away I blush and look away we walk in silence till she turns to me and says "thank you for the compliment" kisses me on the cheek and runs off I just stand there a deep crimson red in the face and touch the spot where she kissed me and just continue walking after her.

When I got to the big house still slightly red in the cheek thinking about the kiss that I walked through the door and sat down then something snapped me out of it. Angel saying "Seaweed brain ill give ya another kiss if you snap out of it" in a whisper in my ear that sent a shiver down my back from her sweet voice I looked around me to find Angel Grover a blonde girl and Mr Brunner and small guy who looks drunk looking into a wine magazine. They told me about all sorts of things like the Gods and Goddesses and that I asked if they knew who my farther was they said no but will _hopefully_ claim me in a week or so and here we are now Angle and me walking about her giving me the tour and all that.

We talked about what there is to do at camp and about year rounder and half the year rounder. We were walking when a snobby girl walked up to us and goes. "Hey newbie, prepare for the treatment all newbie's gets" Angel goes "go sharpen your spear Clarisse" Clarisse just goes "Huh, oh piss off Firefly me and newbie have business to attend to."

She was about to retort but I said "What do you want with me Spear Brain" Angel looked at me with disbelief and Clarisse was red with rage looking at me and starts dragging me away with her friends to the toilets 2 were holding Angel outside looking at me with a little worry Clarisse goes so this is Big 3 material and all I know is I am not going into there and then I get a tug on my gut and the water starts pushing Clarisse back until there all out the door I feel the tugging stop and looked around everywhere was dripping wet except where I was on the floor with a circle around me of dryness and the same with Angel and she was looking at me with a look I hadn't seen before and happiness she stands up I do to Angel goes "How the fuck did you do that." I just shrug my shoulders and we walked to see Clarisse and her goons in a mud pile with everyone looking at her she shouts at me "Your dead newbie so dead" And I shout back "Unless you want to gargle toilet water again I would close your trap." Angel looks at me and whispers "Nice you got a backbone Seaweed Brian." I look at her smile and say "So why is your nickname Firefly." She looks at me and goes "you will find out sometime soon Seaweed Brian."

We end up at the beach after a while and she sits down and motions for me to join her she goes "so seaweed brain what do you think about me honestly so far." I look at her and feel my face heating up so I look away out to sea relax and look her in the eye and say "I like you, your kind, gentle can be aggressive don't take shit from no one and you one of my only friends I get this weird feeling whenever I look at you like they just tickle and stuff but I feel a connection to you I don't know what it is and was hoping you could help find out because its getting stronger and stronger."

Then I look back out to sea. She is quiet for a minute and I beginning to get nervous I just keep my eyes out to sea when a feel slender fingers around mine I look down at them and then look up at Angel to see her face heating up a bit she smiles at me then kisses me on the cheek and whispers "I like you a lot I feel the same as you I hope its what I feel is correct to what I think because you would be the first." She whispers into my ear in a seductive sweet and calming voice that sends a nice shiver down my back and my face heats up I look at her again and say "If it's what I think it is then maybe we should get to know each other a bit more and stuff and not rush into it." She smiles and goes "Good answer and I agree we should but I know a lot about you but mostly you barely know anything about me."

I then stand up and pull her up and our faces our inches apart I take in her sent It smells amazing like sweet roses I feel my breath hitch and so does hers and we both are slowly leaning in then our lips meet I feel like I am walking on air I feel her put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around the waist and we pull closer I feel her tongue asking for permission and I let her I give it to her the same back pulling her closer and her pulling me closer its getting darker now the suns almost finished setting we pull apart and I look into her eyes and she looks into mine we hold there for a minute to get our breath back we both sit down her in my lap her head on my chest and we just sit there talking for ages about how we got here she told me that her mother is the primordial goddess Nyx of night and I was sitting there wondering who my dad could be we sit in silence.

It's dark now but that don't bother me and I just realized that I have a feeling we where being watched then I thought Angels mother extremely powerful can see anything that happens in the darkness and I got the feeling her mother was watching me and I look at Angel to see her asleep a just chuckle slightly and pick her up bridal style and carry her back to her cabin and put her in her bed tuck her in smile and walk out when I get out I see an older looking women sitting in the shadows she's looking at me like sizing me up and I realize who it is this women is Nyx I walk up to her and bow and she goes "Perseus sit we need to talk." She goes in a stern but calming voice I do as I am told and she starts like this "Perseus, I guess you know who I am and what I want to talk to you about." I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

She looks me up and down then nods and says "So you like my daughter she likes you but I want to know can I count on you to not break her heart." I look at her and say "I swear on the Styx that I would never do anything to break your daughters heart I love her to much to do so."Thunder rumbles in the distance.

She looks at me a little surprised then nods and says "Ah, your fatal flaw is loyalty a good and bad flaw to have good because you would never betray and bad because it could be your death." I look at her then say "what do you mean fatal flaw being loyalty." She looks at me then smiles and says "Ah no wonder she calls you seaweed brain your not a smart one but your kind, gentle don't take shit and would risk anything to help one of your friends even your life." I look at her and her smile widens and she goes "I approve of your relationship with my daughter but betray her you will be wishing for Tartarus when I am done with you." She said in a cold voice that made me shiver but I smiled at her and go "I would never betray her she means to much to me to betray her I swear on the Styx I would do anything to be with her." Thunder rumbles in distance.

She looked at me surprised but smiled an ear splitting grin then goes "Good and for that Persues I shall give you my blessing to help you out with protecting her." Suddenly I feel a power rushing inside me and then it becomes to much and everything goes black not before I heard her say "Use it wisely ask my daughter to help you with the powers tomorrow and sleep tight Persues." I respond with "Please call me Percy." then everything goes dark.

_**So what did you think 1500+ words second chap first just 1000+ my writing is improving I am thinking of more ideas and hopefully I will get to the 2500+ chapters when my mind is capable to think of more ideas for chapters anyway thanks for reading and review and give me new ideas and suggestions thank you . Jack**_


	3. Revenge can be sweet

**Hey guy's welcome back this is chapter 3 so enjoy. Thank you for reading please submit ideas and stuff tar. Jack**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I woke up in a bed with a weight on my chest I looked down and couldn't help but smile Angel was asleep on my chest she looked so peaceful sleeping on me and then I thought how did I get here I was in the camp infirmary I look down I didn't really want to wake her up but I needed some answers then I will have to wake her up I put my head near her ear and whisper "Hey, Wifey wake up kids want to go to school." She jumps off me with a look on her face I couldn't tell what it was I was to busy laughing at how fast she woke up after I said that she looked at me with relief and anger for being woken up all of a sudden I had her hugging me so tight I could barley breath.

she looks at me with tears in her eyes and I go "What's wrong Angel." She looks at me and goes "you have been out for 2 weeks we couldn't find out what was wrong with you" my eyes widens 2 weeks of being asleep I look at her and hug her tightly and say "I talked to your mom about us and got her approval for us to be together." I said smiling at her, she was beaming back at me and kissed me full on the lips her tongue begging for entrance into my mouth I gave it to her then all of a sudden she pulls back takes a breath and looks me in the eye and says "what in Hades put you asleep for 2 weeks Persues." I look her back in the eye and go it was something your mother gave me she was about to interrupt but I put my hand up signalling I wasn't done explaining she closed her mouth and I continued "your mother gave me a new ability to help me a bit I don't know what I can do and can't but she gave me her blessing and I had felt the power go into me and then everything went black then I wake up here and this is happening."

She looks at me with wide eyes and goes and crashes her lips to mine tongue getting entrance immediately I end going back full force with the kiss her hands intertwined with me hair one of my hand in her hair the other on her waist I don't know what made me do it but I ended up nibbling on her lip causing her to moan into my mouth and pushed herself against me more forcefully me feeling something's pressing into me causing me to moan we were so deep into this kiss I didn't notice we had an audience I feel her legs wrap around me pulling deeper into the kiss I was in a bliss with this kiss but we pulled apart when we heard someone coughs.

We pull apart and look are faces go red to the audience we have Angels mum and Chiron with a sandy blonde haired boy about 19 looking at us and then back at Nyx to see what she would do then back but Nyx raised an eyebrow I went deep shaded red and could feel the heat coming off Angel as she slowly unwrapped herself from me we both sit down Nyx starts chuckling the blonde kid looks at her with a look of disbelief and Chiron just smiled at us. When Nyx started chuckling I felt like the weight of the world was lifted of my shoulders I could tell Angel was as well.

Nyx says in a stern voice "So nice to see your wide awake Percy but I think it's time for you to start training in some ways more than others." me and Angel just go red again Nyx just chuckles and beckons the blonde dude forward and goes "Percy this is Luke son of Hermes he will be helping with Angel in your sword lessons and Angel will help with your power lessons." Luke comes forward and says "Hi, Names Luke Son of Hermes and Head councillor for Hermes cabin." Then raises his hand for me to shake I stand up shake and go "Persues friends call me Percy Son of Sally Jackson and some God." He looks me up and down as if sizing me up and goes "Chiron think he will be a size 5." Chiron nods and I go "Size 5 for what." Chiron looks at me and goes "Why for capture the flag later on tonight of course." I go "Um yeah I guess whose team am I on cuss I would prefer to be on Angel's team If you don't mind." Chiron looked thoughtful for a minute before looking at Nyx and then at Angel and me and giving a grudging nod. I shied in relief when I knew I could be on my girl's team.

She smiled widely at me and goes "C'mon seaweed brain lets go get ready and get your training started." I just smiled in response and then we went of to train.

Time skip 2 hours into training

"C'mon Seaweed, pick up the pace." Angel goes, I go "Ugg, I am tired 5 more minutes." I am currently on my brake drenched in sweat. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow, I just smile back at her, she blushes looks away so I just laughed at her got up picked up a water bottle and pour it over my head and feel energized I just pull out my sword and nod she comes at me a blaze of attacks I am parrying blows on the defence while she is going full out on the offence I just go with my instincts and switch to offence pushing her onto the defence and let my blows fly she ends up getting a swing to my head.

I just bent backwards so far jumping I ended up kicking the sword out of her grasp landing and getting behind her with my sword to her neck and lips near her ear and I whisper in her ear "Do you yield because I am pretty done for today with the sword and stuff and just want to rest with my girl till the game begins." I noticed her smile while pink tinted her cheeks and she did the next thing I didn't expect her to do, she turned around put her arms around my neck, I feel my breath hitch as I get lost in her eyes and smile and then next I know I am on the floor with her landing on me with my own weapon to my throat and whispers in my ear "Nope, But do you yield." I look at her sigh and go "C'mon just once you could of let me get that one I guess I yield _again_." She smiles and kisses me softly on the lips and goes "Get used to it c'mon lets take that break your where on about."

_**Time skip Start of CTF**_

There we are I have Riptide in my hand with Angel next to me holding Dark soul the sword I will never let touch me so me and Angel are sitting there next to the water in the darkness waiting for anyone to come along to try crossing to go get the flag my fingers interlaced with hers with a smile on our faces waiting for our troops to return with the flag when we both sense moving figures that we can tell from the red hair plume that it is our enemy and from the voices Clarisse and her buddies don't get knocked about enough last time we had a little battle and as far as I can tell she's got some company but nothing me and Angel can't handle so we stand up stay in the shadows and wait with weapons at the ready.

Prepared to give them the benefit of the doubt Angel would only come when I couldn't handle it anymore but with the training me and Angel have been doing my skills have improved so much that you just wanted to drop dead on your feet Angel said I was a natural with a sword but incredibly sucked with a bow and her mother said in all her time she had never seen anyone that bad with it but me, so Clarisse and her goons are ready to fight I am so I decide to make my entrance then so I decide to make it dramatic and make the area darken around us and I step out of the darkness.

I go in a sickly icy tone with a sickly smile on my lips "Well well, look what the darkness brought to me a fight this will be a fun game." And then chuckle and evil laugh bouncing of the darkness me sword gleams deadly in the darkness surrounding us so I decide to start the challenge I charge. Ugly 1 comes at me I prepared to meet his strike and change my mind last second dispersing into his shadow appearing behind Ugly 1 and using the hilt of my sword to the back of his head. The others look at me in shock till I disappear again only to appear behind Ugly 2 and 3 I pull out my other sword a gift from Nyx Night bearer I whack them over the heads knocking them unconscious and pulling them into the shadows to hide the buddies so now it's just Clarisse walking forward to where I diapered when she turns around her eyes go wide and she looks around alarm looking for her crew of goons and I laugh in a icily sick laugh full of venom one that sends a shiver up your spine I drop the temperature and make it grow darker and darker so she can only see a few feet in front of her she is shivering from the cold and from the silence nothing could be heard like the forest was dead that's when I step out and go "So Clarisse where are your friends." I say with a sickly sweet and innocent smile if she could pale anymore she would have by the looks from in front of her she wet herself I laugh mentally at this and disappear and reappear behind her close to her ear when I press my sword to her neck at the front and back and smile Icily at she in returns looks ready to run and hide in a hole and this time I do laugh evilly as possible demonising it and chilling the air and darkening it and go "Yield or be more humiliated." She just looks at me and starts to shake from fear of me I just grin even wider and eviler she just stutters out "I I yieldd." I just smile and hit the back of her head with the hilt with Night bearer. Then I do a bow and smile pulling down my hood so you can see it was me then I just chuckle and here the horn sound signalling the end of the game.

Angel come out of the shadows smiling widely at me and kisses me on the cheek I just smile and pick her up bridal style and we walked back to Chiron I put her down next to him while Angel takes the video of all that and goes "Chiron can we put this on for camp later I am sure everyone but 5 people would love to watch it." Chiron looks at her shrugs and goes "sure don't see why not as long as nothing rude then it doesn't matter really." I just laugh and go "Well Clarisse wetting herself with fear is something everyone will be quite happy to see." Then we all go back to the big house and watch Clarisse moment of fear and my bone chilling laugh got people all over the audience we all watched it happen I just kept smiling waiting for reactions at the end of it everyone just looked me fearfully and I just give them a Icily sweet smile to them they shiver considering not to get on my bad side and I just laugh uncontrollably with Angel at my side then out of the blue a glow appears above my head my father claiming me I look up to see a Trident above my head I look down to find everyone bowing down to me except Angel which I am glad for she just puts her thumb up to me and smiles and I cant help but smile back we pack up and head for my cabin since Angel can stay anywhere she prefers staying with me so we will be staying in the Poseidon cabin together I kiss her good night lay down and drift off to darkness taking me in.

**I thought it would be a good place to end chapter 3 here please review and send me more ideas so I can make more parts more detailed and bloodier and stuff like that thank you for reading 2000+ words this time am I improving slightly or getting worse please tell me where to improve it always helps anyway thank you again and see you next chapter. Jack**


End file.
